1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of tools for preparing coaxial cables. More particularly, this invention provides for a coaxial cable preparation tool configured to substantially simultaneously strip the outer jacket of the cable, core the inner dielectric of the cable, and chamfer the center conductor of the cable, and a corresponding method of use thereof.
2. Related Art
Coaxial cables have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and are common conduits for transmission of electromagnetic communications. Cable preparation tools are useful in preparing cable ends for efficient connection of the cables to cable connection components.
There are many coaxial cable preparation tools available for use in preparing coaxial cable ends. In order to accomplish different preparation steps, multiple cable preparation tools are often needed to execute each step, or known cable preparation tools include several separately operable components necessary to execute each cable preparation step. These additional tools and/or tool components add to the cost and complexity of the typical cable preparation tools and increase the time spent preparing coaxial cables. Accordingly, there is a need in the field of coaxial cable preparation tools for an improved tool design.